


Потеряться и найтись

by Givsen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что чувствует заблудившийся человек?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потеряться и найтись

Они все стали чуточку иными – совсем капельку, практически неуловимо, но всё равно ощутимо настолько, что кажется, будто каждый раз бьёт током, когда смотришь на такого родного-чужого друга. Это совсем маленькие разряды, которые вовсе не причиняют боли, но заставляют напрячься. Мугивары искоса смотрят друг на друга и почти застенчиво улыбаются, когда ловят на себе посторонний взгляд. Однако все эти неловкости с лихвой компенсируются радостью от долгожданной встречи с друзьями, потерянными на целых два года. Которые, к слову, тянулись невероятно долго, но в то же время пролетели практически незаметно, как будто кто-то взял и перелистнул страницу в книге, оказываясь сразу на новой главе повествования.  
Луффи сидит на бочке и размахивает порядком обгрызенным куском мяса, рассказывая о жизни на острове женщин и не обращая внимания на то, как Санджи уливается соплями от зависти. Он ведёт себя так, словно они и не расставались никогда, как будто вот только неделю назад вся команда прибыла на Сабаоди, мирно дождалась, когда Рейли подготовит корабль к погружению, и отправилась дальше на поиски приключений, не прерывая почти плавного путешествия. Капитан так и остался прежним – весёлым разгильдяем с бесконечной верой в хорошее и собственные силы, несмотря на всё, что выпало на его долю. Это, наверное, правильно. Потому что иначе все чувствовали бы себя так, будто действительно не виделись достаточно продолжительное время. Сейчас же все – Санджи, Робин, Усопп, Френки, Чоппер, Брук – смеются над его рассказами и переговариваются, обмениваясь новостями и хвастаясь обретёнными способностями. Никто не чувствует неловкости, да и лёгкое замешательство тоже куда-то девается – всё возвращается на круги своя.  
Чуть в стороне сидит Нами и молча пьёт, кивая и улыбаясь на все обращения к ней. Изредка она вздрагивает, когда раздаётся очередной взрыв хохота и немного неуверенно поддерживает веселье своим смехом. Такое ощущение, будто она заново привыкает к тому, что снова не одинока среди людей.  
Зоро наблюдает за ними из своего укрытия. Незаметно, скрытно – так, что никто никогда в жизни не догадается, что он сейчас не спит. У Михоука он научился не только быть сильным и разрубать целые корабли одним небрежным взмахом катаны – он научился быть всегда начеку: один глаз спит, а второй всё время чуть-чуть приоткрыт, но не так, чтобы кто-то мог заметить. Зоро всего-то нужно видеть обстановку, чтобы мгновенно оценивать свои и чужие шансы. Уроки Михоука не проходят даром, и Зоро понимает, что это ещё не раз спасёт ему и, возможно, его друзьям жизнь.   
Правда, сейчас можно немного расслабиться и позволить лёгкой дрёме охватить голову – всё-таки не та обстановка, чтобы опасаться кого-то. Впервые за последние два года Зоро чувствует себя почти спокойно, почти в безопасности. Совсем капельку – ма-а-а-аленькую такую. Чтобы не терять полученных у Михоука навыков.  
Когда рядом садится Нами, Зоро недоверчиво косится, но вида, что проснулся, не подаёт. Лишь чуть крепче стискивает горлышко бутылки – мало ли, зачем эта ведьма пожаловала. Сопрёт выпивку – глазом не моргнёт, ведь воровство теперь часть её тела, как рука или нога – словом, без крови не снимешь. Да без него, если честно, её и не узнаешь, поэтому Зоро даже в некоторой степени рад, что она осталась прежней. Наверное.   
Нами молчит немного задумчиво и почти с тоской смотрит на команду основательно подпивших Мугивар. Они продолжают веселиться, хоть уже и не так могуче, как час назад. Робин скрылась в каюте ещё час назад, решив передохнуть; Санджи, обнимая большой потрёпанный поднос, лежит на травке возле мачты и сладко причмокивает во сне; Чоппер спит, положив голову на колени вяло бормочущего Усоппа, который даже в полудрёме умудряется врать напропалую про свои приключения; Френки деловито валяется посреди палубы и храпит, демонстрируя усталость; Луффи исчез из поля зрения ещё раньше Робин – видать, уснул на полпути на кухню, ведь именно туда он держал путь в поисках добавки.  
А Нами никуда не уходит. Она продолжает сидеть и смотреть на друзей, которые как попало спят, прекрасно зная, что теперь можно расслабиться. Изредка она ковыряет ногтем горлышко бутылки Зоро, вызывая у него здоровое опасение за сохранность напитка, но что-то в окружающей её ауре останавливает его от здорового возмущения.   
– Скажи, – произносит вдруг Нами, и Зоро едва удерживается, чтобы не повернуть в изумлении голову, – что чувствуешь, когда теряешься?   
Он молчит по понятным причинам, но Нами это не останавливает. Она говорит тихо и быстро, будто боится, что если чуть повысит или замедлит интонацию, моментально все слова забудет.   
– Не знаю точно, что именно хочу сказать, но сейчас я так странно себя чувствую: хочется одновременно и закричать от радости, и озадаченно замолчать. Такое ощущение, словно я боюсь дотрагиваться до этого мгновения, будто оно сейчас – пух! – и рассыплется на маленькие частицы. Знаешь, последние два года я каждый раз просыпалась с мыслью, что меня где-то обманывают, и сейчас, буквально сию минуту, всё раскроется, покажетесь вы все из-за угла, и всё вновь станет по-прежнему. А сейчас, когда всё именно так, как прежде, я просто боюсь поверить, что это тоже не обман. Вдруг сейчас я возьму и проснусь снова в чужой комнате в окружении посторонних людей. Поэтому так хочется смотреть до рези в глазах на всех и не засыпать никогда-никогда. Я радуюсь и боюсь повторения. Так странно…  
– Так чувствуешь себя, когда, наконец, после долгого блуждания в потёмках находишь верный путь, – подаёт голос Зоро, и Нами в испуге вздрагивает, круглыми глазами глядя на его абсолютно спокойное лицо.  
Однако удивление почти моментально меняется на злость, и она что есть силы лупит кулаком по макушке Зоро, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
– Твою мать, как же ты меня напугал! Я-то думала, что ты спишь!  
– Да как тут уснёшь под твоё нытьё! – рычит тот, потирая ушиб.  
– Тебя раньше и пушкой было не разбудить, а сейчас от шёпота просыпаешься? Неужели тебя в кои-то веки чему-то полезному научили? – ехидно интересуется Нами, прищуриваясь.  
– Да, в отличие от некоторых, – бурчит в ответ Зоро, отодвигая на всякий случай свою бутылку подальше от её загребущих ручонок. – Ты, по ходу, как была бесполезная, так и осталась!  
– А увесистым долгом в здоровый глаз? – почти довольно мурчит Нами, придвигаясь на совсем уж неприлично близкое расстояние.  
– Ведьма! – сжав зубы, скрипит он, зажмуриваясь – мало ли.  
Но ответного ядовитого прозвища не следует, что озадачивает Зоро, готовящегося к словесным баталиям, на которые эта девчонка и раньше-то была мастаком, а сейчас, наверное, и вовсе стала гением. Вместо этого – лёгкое касание мягких губ, скользнувшее по закрытому веку. Секундой позже – едва слышное «спасибо» и улыбка. Да, именно так – Зоро слышит улыбку или, может, чувствует её. Лишь ноздри чуть вздрагивают, будто воздух вокруг наполняется тёплой свежестью.  
Когда Зоро открывает глаз, Нами уже нет. Вместо неё в воздухе висит полный недоумения вопрос «и что это было?».  
Наутро Мугивары, мучаясь болезненным похмельем и прочими последствиями буйной пьянки, бродят по палубе, обмениваясь страдальческими улыбками. Лишь Нами и Робин чувствуют себя прекрасно, занимаясь повседневными делами.  
– Что это было? – Вопрос застаёт Нами врасплох, и она, едва не выронив Лог Пос, резко оборачивается на звук.  
За спиной стоит мрачный, как утро понедельника, Зоро и сверлит её своим фирменным взглядом.  
– Ты о чём? – пожимает плечами та и вновь отворачивается.  
– А то ты не знаешь! Я про вчерашнее! – рычит Зоро и заносит руку, чтобы схватить её за плечо, но замирает на полпути, остановленный её недоумевающим голосом.  
– А что вчера было? Я что-то перебрала и напрочь отрубилась – ничего не помню.  
Зоро секунду размышляет, разглядывая густые рыжие волосы, собранные на затылке в высокий хвост, затем хмыкает и отворачивается.  
– Забей.  
Пересекая быстрым шагом палубу, он натыкается на задумчивый взгляд Робин, которая улыбается в ответ на его мрачность и чуть прищуривается. Да, она, как и сам Зоро, прекрасно знает, что Нами не пьянеет никогда. Вот только Зоро и знать не хочет, что творится в рыжей голове этой ведьмы. Ему и своих тараканов предостаточно.


End file.
